


Bricked In

by happylindsay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cas is stuck in a wall, I Don't Even Know, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Kinda messed up, M/M, Other, Sad Ending, Witches, cas going crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylindsay/pseuds/happylindsay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some weird shit. A blood drinking witch trapped Cas inside a wall where he's been imprisoned for a long, long time, watching while he loses his mind. I honestly am not even sure what this is supposed to be. . . Be forewarned, it's strange. </p><p>Some small hints at destiel.</p><p>I was having a day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bricked In

She was a plague and he knew it. Even if there was something marvelous about the way her mouth twitched as she strung the weeping woman's hair through the cracks in her fingers, stroking the girl through waves of emotion with small shushing sounds. As if she hadn't caused them herself. And her white horse whined from the stables, jealous of her affections as if the colt knew someone would die tonight. Horses sense these things.

But what of the man in the wall, stretching his fingers out to find purchase on the smooth surface, ever unable to grip something with traction? He'd been there so long he'd forgotten his own name or why he'd been so cruelly punished, caught watching each young woman find their way to the witches lair, hair long and smooth while the queen of the house braided it and sunk their naked bodies deep into a warm bath telling them they were safe and finally free. She rubbed small circles into the muscles on their backs, calming them until they responded and slackened. 

The woman hummed to her guest, ethereal notes falling from her lips like soothing rain and the room felt hushed and secure. And she slit the girl's throat like a final note on a violin, blood swirling into the water in pretty patterns for the witch to sip like cooling tea while the woman fell from life, the end of her braid staining dark and red. 

It was cold inside the wall, and the man was past feeling the urge to help. To save. He wasn't even sure he was real, and yet, somewhere deep down, something told him he'd come here once to do just that. And his shoulders ached with a phantom feeling of something more, like wings. 

Maybe he'd been a bird. . . Or maybe it was the ghostly tickle of hair across his back, soft and wavy—a woman in the water, breasts brushing the surface as she bathed in blood. Was he her? Was she him?

No, that wasn't it. He wasn't a woman. Maybe he wasn't even a person. But, deep down a memory called to him crying out with force and purpose. Yes, he thought in response. Once I was a speck of light. And he felt sure of it. He'd once Glowed with power, wings sprouting from his back like a fairy or a sphynx, borne on the air of the stratosphere. 

And he'd seen the inside of a soul before, bright and beautiful splayed out with pink halos ringing them like auras. He'd seen the inside of a man's soul both broken and strong. And the man had touched him, tenderly holding his body close to his, and he'd gently laid a kiss on each of his wings, eyes closed as if praying over them. Who was the man? And why did thinking of him leave a tingle on his lips while he longed to touch his skin. To merge and become something whole and real. 

And suddenly he felt himself hungry for touch and rhythm and solidity. But he felt as if to cry when he realized it was too small a hope, anemic in its inception. He wasn't a creature of greatness, but a witness. He couldn't claim pilgrimage, destruction or creation. Because he was a statue of dying sentience, showered in visions of blood until it became him and he was lost forever. 

And the light dwindled in his chest, dying by increments as thoughts faded from him like a dream, leaving him hollowed out and skeletal. So, he closed his eyes, drinking in his existence as he heard the slurping sounds of the woman sucking blood through her teeth and gently rocking on her chair. And waited until he would forget again.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [@justrandomspnstuff](http://justrandomspnstuff.tumblr.com/) feel free and come say hello! :)


End file.
